I Wanna Be
by PhoenixSays
Summary: Austin Moon has been having feelings for his good friend Luke Ross ever since the day he met him after he performed at Time Square on New Years Eve. He knows what he wants and what he wants to be but how can he do that if Luke is dating someone else.


**Hey guys! So here is a new one shot that I have been considering. Its song-fic and I did have a little trouble picking the character for this pairing.**

 **Not much too really say here except watch out for updates to my others stories. Kidnapped Part Three is coming up and so is Chapter Six to UBL.**

 **This story is based off the song "I Wanna Be," by Chris Brown. If you have heard it then it will be easy for you to follow along. If not, then you can look the song up on YouTube and listen to it if you want.**

 **Warning: Cursing, Sad Theme (Mostly)**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Austin & Ally or Jessie or anything related to it in any type of way. Trust me if I did, it would not be on Disney…**

 **I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues of such.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I WANNA BE**

 **Austin's POV**

 _Look, I know we've been friends for a while now_

 _But, I just feel like I can confess to you_

 _It's gonna be hard but_

 _Alright here goes…_

Today marks the second year ever since I performed in Time Square for New Year's Eve. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Trish accidentally booking me at a pizza place. Then our flight to New York being re-routed. Taking a cab the rest of the way only to get thrown out. But hey! That cab price was seriously expensive!

I remember meeting the Ross family that night to who were kind enough to let me and my friends stay at their house. Well… penthouse actually.

It was so awesome yet so weird at the same time because the oldest sibling Emma, around my age but still a little younger, was seriously obsessed with me. She was almost like a stalker. Actually she was!

But I am not innocent myself as I am obsessed with someone as well.

It is in fact another little Ross. NOT EMMA! But actually the one right under her.

Her little brother Luke. Today marks the second year that we have met and also the second year where I developed a little crush on him that eventually turned into me falling in love with him.

My friends and I kept in contact with the Ross's for those two years. Sometimes we would go to New York for concerts and would go by and visit. Or they would come and visit us since they were like crazy rich!

But Luke out of all them was the one who I felt like I connected to most with. There were a lot of things I really liked about him like his wild and crazy personality, his talent in dancing, his never ending hunger of causing craziness in the Ross house, and his looks.

Luke had changed a lot since the first time I had met him. He'd grown taller, although I was still much taller than him, his voice deepened, but the one thing that stayed the same and I am glad for is the millions of freckles on his face which I hoped never changed.

I wanted to tell Luke how I felt about him but sadly, and before you ask it is not the fact that Luke is straight…because he's not.

It's the fact that he is already dating someone. He is dating this guy named Brett I think. Apparently, Emma had a crush on him but they just didn't work out because he was always spending so much time with Luke and somehow him and Luke ended up going out.

I wanted to tell Luke how I would feel but I didn't know how I would react. I couldn't tell him because he was in a relationship.

But strangely, I felt it should be me who is Luke's boyfriend, not Brett. I should be the one he hugs and kisses. The one he cries on. And not just I should be, but I want to be.

 _Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest_

 _And the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand_

 _Boy, imagine if you needed advise about some other guy,_

 _I'm the one that comes to mind._

 _Not tryna hear you tell nobody I'm just a friend_

 _Just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your man_

 _And anytime you need a shoulder – It's your night or day_

 _But what I'm tryna say is I wanna be…_

It was hard enough walking around looking at Luke act all lovey-dovey with Brett when I would come to visit. Every time I would visit, he would say 'Hi', give me a hug, ask me how I was, and then go off and be with Brett and not me.

They would walk around the penthouse as if I wasn't there, like my visiting didn't exist. Especially at dinner when we would sit at the dining room table and eat together and they would talk to each other non-stop. Maybe I wanted to talk to Luke to!

The Ross' would let me stay in their guest room when I came to visit. Sometimes I would go downstairs for a cold glass of water and I would find Luke sitting down there watching TV alone. I would go up to him and ask him if he was alright and he would tell me he is fine.

Shrugging it off and going to get my glass of water, I'd then walk back in and sit with him to make sure he is alright. Then out of nowhere he would ask me for relationship advice since he knew I was gay as well. My family and friends knew just not my fans yet. Jimmy knew and he planned to make use of it but not just yet.

I would give him the best advice I had and he would say thanks and then we would continue on like normal, completely forgetting the conversation.

It was really annoying and irritating how when the family would go out together, Luke would invite Brett along. Then he would introduce us to one of his friends as Brett is the boyfriend and me as the friend. I didn't want to be the friend. I shouldn't be the friend. Brett should be.

It should be me who he introduces as his boyfriend, as his man. I wanna be…

 _The last number you call late at night (said I wannabe)_

 _The first one that you dial when you open your eyes_

 _Wanna be the one you run into_

 _Wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you_

 _I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah_

Every day it's that same thing. My room is right next to Luke's on the other side of the hallway. I can hear him thorough the wall when he is on the phone with Brett. Thank god he and Brett don't do that "You hang up first, No you hang up first!' It drives me crazy enough just by itself.

I hear Luke at night talking to Brett before he falls asleep then I am woken up by him either calling Brett or Brett calling him. That should be me!

That should be me calling or texting Luke when he wakes up. The one that brings a smile to his face when he wakes up in the morning. The last thing he thinks about when he sleeps and even dreams about while he sleeps should be me! Not Brett!

 _Be the man making all the girls jealous_

 _Be the guys shuttin' down all the fellas_

 _Whatever you need, boy, it's all on me_

 _Soldier your friend or your lover, boy,_

 _I wanna be..._

It's no mystery that every girl at Luke's school swoon over him because he is the like the best looking guy there and probably one of the most athletic. But sadly for them Luke doesn't swing that way.

"Sorry ladies, he is taken by me," Is something I want to be saying to those girls who try to get Luke to go out with them.

Brett goes to that school to(sadly). The students of that school swoon more over Brett then they do over look. I guess because they think he is the best-looking or the most athletic(Note how I said THEY).

I heard from Ravi that even a few of the guys have been trying to make the move on Luke ever since he came out as gay. But all of them has failed because of Brett. They should all be failing to get to Luke because of me! Not Brett.

 _Would it be cool?_

 _Would you mind if I called you my boo?_

 _What if the whip you was pushin' was like the one bought for you?_

 _Can I be the one that meets your pops and takes your mama shoppin'_

 _Be the only one they really like_

 _Have you thought about it – wait – really thought about it?_

I have met Morgan and Christina Ross and I really think like me I. My friends and I met them met after my second visit to the Ross family and we really hit it off. Christina talked to me about producing an 'Austin Moon Fashion line' and I loved the idea.

Morgan and I really got along well together because we both sort of had the childish spirit to ourselves. It takes one to know one. Also, Morgan was really excited when I told him about how my best friend Dez wanted to be a director and I thought he would be a great mentor to him.

Morgan really loved the idea because he always wanted to be a mentor to the next future generation of directors.

Although, I am not sure how they feel about Brett. I guess they like him. I don't see what they like about him but I wonder if Brett would ever treat Luke's parents as nice as I would if I were Luke's boyfriend.

I wonder if Brett would even ask for his parents' permission in asking Luke to marry him. I mean it seems like something he would do. Or is that just me? Nah…

 _Maybe you call your friends and talk about it, yeah_

 _Cause I done already made up my mind_

 _Don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you,_

Even though I know what I want. I don't know what he wants. I don't know if he has thought about it or not but what I do know is that I have done all the thinking I needed to do.

I have known from the moment I met him that I wanted to be with him. It shouldn't be Brett, it's just not right. I just don't think Brett is the guy meant for Luke. Yes I'm saying that I think I'm they guy met for Luke.

Luke is falling for the wrong guy. I just hope he realizes that soon, and I hope he also realizes that it's who really wants to be there for him as his right guy.

 _I wanna be_

 _The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be)_

 _The first one that you dial when you open your eyes_

 _Wanna be the one you run into_

 _Wanna be the one that ain't gone hurt you_

 _I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah_

 _Be the man making all the girls jealous_

 _Be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas_

 _Whatever you need, boy, it's all on me_

 _Soldier, your friend or your lover, boy_

 _I wanna be…_

I was sitting outside on the terrace just watching the night's sky and looking out over New York City as everyone moved about with their loves. I was in deep thought about how I would deal with these feelings I had for Luke because I knew they weren't going anywhere for a long time.

Not noticing the figure move behind me or the slight scraping of shoe against concrete as somebody snuck up on me. I felt their fingers tickle at my side causing me to yelp and jump away, almost over the edge of the terrace.

Jumping and spinning around on my heel into a sort of karate position as if I knew karate, which I don't. But I didn't need to know at the moment because the mysterious person who tried to attack me with tickling turned out to be the very freckled boy that had been invading my thoughts not even five seconds ago.

"LUKE! Don't scare me like that! I almost fell over the edge of the terrace!" I yelled. Luke was too busying laughing to respond to my statement as I just huffed in amused annoyance. "Ha-ha, very funny. You know you could literally have almost caused my death."

After another short few minutes of Luke laughing hysterically trying to catch his breath, he was able to straighten out and get finally get some words out. "First off, that wouldn't have killed you. Second off, what kind of karate were you trying to do?" Luke said while still laughing a little.

"That most defensive kind. I call it...UH-uh…well I actually don't know what I call it because I just made it up on the spot." I said.

"I can tell." Luke laughed.

"Oh shut up! Like you could have done any better." I said trying to sound mean but I couldn't help the grin that plastered itself onto my face. This boy could make me smile no matter how I was feeling. Angry, upset, sad, happy, scared, he was like my good luck charm.

"Yeah, I think I could have done something better than this." He said mocking the karate position I was in. I had to laugh myself because it did look ridiculous.

"What did you come out here for?" I asked.

"Well, before the whole terrible defense scene, I came out here to check on you because you seemed down lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just notice how you never really seem happy when I see you around. When I try to get you to hang out with me."

"Sorry I have just been in sort of a sour mood lately."

 _Put me on your screen saver, all over your Myspace_

 _Make me one of your favorites_

 _That's where I wanna be_

I did feel bad that I haven't really been hanging out with Luke like he wanted but could you blame me. I really didn't want to see the boy I loved walk around with another guy and only treat me as a friend.

I just couldn't do that to myself. I knew that I wanted to be Luke's one and only, and since I couldn't be that, I don't think I could have been anything to him other than someone he knows.

"Austin?" Luke said having to tilt his head back to look up at me. "What's got you so down?"

 _The one you cryin' for (stand up for and fightin' for)_

 _Wanna be your good, bad, love, hate boy!_

I thought about telling him but I knew I couldn't. He was with another guy and that wouldn't be fair. So I just decided to brush it off as family problems. "Oh nothing just somethings with my family but nothing that can't be solved with a song?" I said with a fake smile.

He chuckled but it wasn't a happy chuckle. It was almost sad. "Luke, are you ok?"

Luke sighed as he looked out over the terrace and into the night sky of New York City.

"Austin, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." I replied.

He took a deep sigh before he turned over and looked at me, a flash of fear in his eye.

"Austin, what do you do when you're with someone else but you know deep inside you heart that it isn't right because you're in love with someone else?" Luke asked.

I was taken aback. If I am reading into this right, Luke is asking me what to do because he doesn't feel anything for Brett anymore because he is in love with someone else. I was happy but sad at the same time.

Happy because I knew all along Brett wasn't right for Luke. Sad because now there was yet another guy that would stop me from making Luke mine.

 _Cross my heart hoped to die, on everything that's good_

 _I'm gonna do you right, show you right,_

 _Get this understood_

"Well, Luke to be honest, I would tell the person that I am dating the truth. I would tell them that I love someone else and I can't be in a relationship with them anymore. But I also think it is fair that you tell the other person who you have these feelings for the truth to because they have a right to know." I said.

Luke looked down for a minute then to the side. "Well, I'm glad you said that because I broke up with Brett. I was hoping I was doing the right thing." Luke said. Well, that's good news, now for Luke to tell his feelings to the person who truly holds his heart which is not me.

"Well, that's good. You did the right thing Luke. Now, you should go and tell this person who you have feelings for before it's too late." I said. It truly hurt painfully for me to do that but I knew it was never going to work.

"Well that's what I am doing right now…" Luke said. Wait what? "Austin, I have wanted to tell you this for a while but I never had the gut to tell you. Ever since I first met you, I thought you were an amazing singer and dancer even if I didn't show it…" Luke started to say.

No, it couldn't be me…

 _Cross my heart hope to die, on everything's good_

"…And it took me awhile to realize this but my admiration for you has gone beyond friendly and what I am trying to say is that…" It can't be…

 _I'm gonna do you right, show you right,_

"Austin, I—I…" Luke started to stammer off what he was saying but he shook his head a little and blurted it out. Something I almost couldn't believe…

"I love you…"

 _Get this understood!_

I was completely still. I didn't make any movement nor say anything. I was so still I was questioning if I was still currently breathing. Luke looked at me then hung his head low and turned around and started to walk away. But I wasn't letting that happen.

I knew what I wanted and I was going for it…

 _I WANNA BE..._

I reached out and grabbed Luke's arm, pulling him against me, leaning down and smashing my lips against his. Luke was shocked at first but quickly relaxed into the kiss and even started to kiss back. His arms wrapping around my neck while mine wrapped around his waist in a loving and possessive hold.…

 _The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be)_

 _The first one that you dal when you open your eyes_

 _Wanna be the one you run into_

 _Wanna be the one that ain't gone hurt you_

 _I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah_

 _Be the man making all the girls jealous_

 _Be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas_

 _Whatever you need, boy, it's all on me_

 _Soldier, your friend or your lover, boy_

 _I wanna be…_

We broke apart after a while, both in desperate need of oxygen. We broke apart looking into each other's eyes. I don't care how cheesy this moment is right now because I am loving every minute of it and anybody who has got something against it…Well those bitches can suck it!

"Wait I'm confused when did you—"Luke asked.

"Ever since I first met you Luke. I have always loved you and I didn't tell you because you were with Brett. And now that I know you return those same feelings for me I am never letting you go" I said while leaning down and placing another kiss on Luke's soft lips.

Luke met my lips in a heated make out, his fingers twisting themselves into my hair. But one thought still crossed my mind. I pulled away, breaking the kiss. "Wait, so just to make sure…We are together…Right?" I asked nervously.

Luke smiled, "Yeah we are." I s full on grinned as I leaned back down and captured his lips in another heavy make out.

He was mine and I was his.

I always wanted to be his boyfriend, his man, and now I finally was.

 _Boy I wanna be, I wanna be…_

 _I wanna be, I wanna be…_

 **END**

 **Well how was that? I have wanted to do a song-fic for a while but I didn't know what pairing to do until I thought of this one and I thought it was perfect.**

 **Tell me what you thought. Leave a review and remember to check out my other stories!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **~~Goldenflame14~~**


End file.
